


Falling For You

by cuddlingqueen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlingqueen/pseuds/cuddlingqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara is weakened by Kryptonite when she faces off against Metallo. James worries for her safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling For You

Kara was backed into a corner. She quickly glanced over the side of the roof of CatCo tower, and her stomach began to turn. She looked back to her adversary.

She had been exposed to Kryptonite before when Alex was training her, but that was only in small doses. She had never seen a chunk this big, not to mention that it could be used as a power source.

Her cousin had mentioned Metallo once before, but his vendetta was with Superman, not her. Someone had hired him to go after her.

In the back of her mind, she remembered what James had told her earlier. If people wanted her dead, she was doing something right.

The lead pipe she held in her right hand was getting heavier and heavier. It seemed to be the only thing that was making a dent in him. She held her broken ribs with the other hand.

“You don’t want to do this! I’m not the one hurt you!”

Kara cried out, trying one last time to persuade him. She knew she couldn’t beat him in a fight; her abilities were all but useless.

“True, but if you’re out of the picture, I’m sure the man of steel won’t be happy about it.”

As he charged towards her, the roof door slammed open and James stumbled through. There was blood running down his right leg. It had broken it in the fight downstairs. He called out to her.

“Kara!”

Metallo was only distracted for a split second, but it was enough for Kara to make her move. She flung her arms around Metallo and leveraged the lead pipe against his throat. James started limping towards her, but he stopped in his tracks. His eyes caught Kara’s.

He could swear she was smiling at him.

The next few moments seemed to happen in slow motion, and he was powerless to stop it.

Kara and Metallo went over the edge.

He ran as fast as he could, as suddenly adrenaline overpowered his pain. He only saw her red cape before he heard the impact. A dozen car alarms were suddenly blaring.

“C’mon… get up Kara,” he whispered to himself.

She wasn’t moving.

He cursed to himself as he ran back down the roof stairwell and hit the elevator button to go down. Finally it arrived and he stumbled inside. A million scenarios ran through his head. The kryptonite weakened her, but he wasn’t sure how much. Metallo got quite a few swings in: he had split her lip open, bruised her arm, and was able to crack a couple ribs. He had never even seen her bleed before today. One question lingered in his mind, but he refused to accept it: could she die?

He pushed the thought out of his mind and cleared a path through the people that were beginning to collect at the base of the tower.

They had fallen right on top of a car. The cape was still wrapped around her. He needed to see her face, to see that she was okay. He climbed on top of the hood of the car and reached for the cape. He started to hear sirens in the distance, but soon they just faded into the background.

He tore if off like a Band-Aid, quickly and without hesitation. Kara had landed on top of Metallo, and his Kryptonite heart had shattered on impact into a thousand pieces. He heard a faint groan as the car shifted from the newly added weight.

She was alive.

He breathed a sigh of relief. His instincts took over and he tore her from the car. She needed to be away from the Kryptonite; she needed to heal. He finally got her in his arms and managed to walk about 10 feet without falling. The adrenaline was wearing off.

He felt someone tap him, and he turned to see a paramedic and a gurney next to him. He snapped back into focus, and suddenly he could hear the sirens again. He set her down on the gurney and watched as they loaded her into the ambulance. The other paramedic was trying to work on his leg, but he didn’t care.

Kara was safe.

* * *

He woke up in the hospital the next morning to the sound of a familiar awkward laugh. He couldn’t help but smile.

“Hey sleepy…”

He opened his eyes and saw Kara standing next to the bed. She didn’t have a scratch on her.

She held a newspaper in her hand.

“Apparently, a brave man pulled Supergirl from the wreckage and saved her life.”

She turned the newspaper around. On the front page was a picture of James holding Kara in his arms.

“Yeah, but Supergirl saved the city.”

“No, no, that was you. You found his weakness, you told me how to beat him. I was just doing what you told me to do.”

“Well, I didn’t tell you to jump off the roof.”

“True, but I knew you’d be there to catch me. Well, carry me off…”

“Always.”

Cat Grant chose the worst moment to burst into the room.

“James! Catco’s very own art director saves Supergirl. What a cover.”

“Ms. Grant, I noticed that there were quotes in here from James. Did you make those up?”

“Of course. James works for Catco, we get the exclusive. Doesn’t matter if it’s true or not; the people will listen.”

Kara shook her head.

Cat turned to leave, but she realized she forgot something.

“Oh! And James, how are you feeling?”

“Doing better Ms. Grant, thank you for asking.”

She nodded and promptly left.

Kara, however, was still fixated on the door.

James reached for her arm.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

Kara turned back towards him and shook her head.

“Nothing! I’m fine. Right as rain. You, _you’re_ the one who needs rest.”

James decided to let it go for now.

“Ok. One more thing though.”

His hand slid down into hers and their eyes locked once again.

“Thank you.”

She swore his eyes could melt through steel the way they were looking at her.

He let go and rolled over on his side. His eyes closed and that was her queue to leave.

* * *

When he finally got back to work, she signed the cast on his leg.

“My hero. –Supergirl”

People at the office were fawning over him and asking how on earth he got Supergirl’s autograph.

She smiled every time she saw it.

He had it on for 4 weeks.

He didn’t want to take it off.


End file.
